


Eskimo Kisses

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reminisces about their first kiss, but it’s not the one you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

            “Hey, Ianto, you awake?”

            Ianto briefly considered feigning sleep, but then Jack stroked a hand along the short hairs on the back of his neck and he shivered, giving himself away. “Almost wasn’t. What is it?”

            “I was just thinking, do you remember our first kiss?”

            Ianto rolled over and flung a leg over Jack’s, resting an arm on his chest. “Didn’t we already talk about this? I don’t, due to the impediment of being unconscious at the time.”

            Ianto felt Jack’s head shake above him. “No, I don’t mean that. Our _first_ kiss.”

            Ianto’s hand lazily traced patterns over Jack’s chest. “You mean that night after the Breacons?”

            “Nope.”

            Ianto sighed. “That time I kissed you on the forehead? After the fairies?”

            Jack’s head shook again. “Our _first_ kiss, Ianto. Before all that.”

            Ianto grumbled. “I give up, Jack. When was our first kiss?”

            “The night we captured Myfanwy.”  

            Ianto frowned, considering. After a moment he planted a kiss on Jack’s side. “We didn’t kiss that night. You just fell on top of me.”

            Ianto couldn’t see him, but he was sure Jack was smirking. “Yeah, and then what happened?”

            “I rolled us out of the way of a sedated and crashing Myfanwy…” Ianto furrowed his brow as he remembered. All of that time when he was working to save Lisa was a bit fuzzy. He didn’t like to remember it. “You ended up beneath me.”

            Ianto felt more than heard Jack’s laugh. “Some things never change.”

            “Then I said that I needed to go, or something, and got up, and then you got up and told me to report in…”

            “You _did_ forget!”

            Now Ianto was irritated. He knew that Jack and he hadn’t kissed in that moment: even if he might have wanted to (just a bit). Ianto lifted himself up and peered down at Jack, torso lying halfway across Jack’s. “Jack, come on. We didn’t kiss.”

            Jack’s expression was sly. “Eskimo kisses.”

            “Eskimo kisses?”

            “Eskimo kisses.”

            “And what exactly are those?”

            Jack huffed, and a piece of his hair flopped fetchingly. “Come here…” Jack rolled Ianto over onto his back. “Eskimo kisses are kisses with your nose.” Jack demonstrated, leaning down and rubbing his nose side-to-side against Ianto’s. Ianto laughed.

            “What? So you’re saying we exchanged Eskimo kisses that night?”

            Jack rubbed his nose against Ianto’s again for emphasis. “Yup. And not only that, _you_ kissed _me_ first.”

            Ianto blushed. “I don’t remember…”

            Jack peppered Ianto’s face with proper kisses. “Yes you did. Your heart was racing, your breathing quick, and you _wanted_ to kiss me.”

            Ianto grumbled and squirmed beneath Jack. “Like you didn’t want to…”

            Jack laughed. “I did! But it’s tough with your 20th century values; I learned back in the fifties not to make the first move. And you did.”

            Ianto pushed at Jack. “Could I try a reenactment? Make sure I have it straight?”

            Happily, Jack rolled off of Ianto and onto his back. Ianto settled himself down on top of Jack, their bodies flush. “So, something like…” Ianto leaned down until his lips were centimeters from Jack’s, then ever-so-subtly rubbed his nose against Jack’s. Jack rubbed back, but before he could lean in for a real kiss Ianto pulled back. “Is that accurate?”

            Jack nodded, stretching up to try and capture Ianto’s lips. Ianto just rolled off of him and settled back in the bunk. “So we’re officially counting Eskimo kisses as our first kiss?”

            He felt Jack shift behind him, and then his arms wrapped around him. Jack’s breath warmed Ianto’s ear as he spoke. “What’s wrong with Eskimo kisses?”

            Ianto shrugged, trying his best to suppress a smirk. “Oh, nothing, sir. Just kind of…I dunno…lame.” Abruptly Ianto was pulled onto his back and Jack covered him, rubbing his nose furiously against his.

            “Hey! I happen to _like_ Eskimo kisses.”

            Ianto laughed and turned his head beneath Jack’s, trying to escape his insistent nose. “Wouldn’t you prefer kisses from a warmer clime? France, perhaps?”

            Jack pulled back and mock-gasped, pressing a hand to his mouth. “A Welshman a proponent of something _French_?”

            Ianto reached up and grabbed the back of Jack’s head, rubbing his fingers over his hair. “Well, just this once. Don’t tell the Queen.” With that, Ianto pulled Jack down and gave him a proper, international kiss.


End file.
